The Reason I Close My Eyes
by moonlitie
Summary: Troy Bolton meets Gabriella Montez in the streets. What happen when he starts spending time with her but what he doesn't know until later was she is blind.  Would they be forced to separate ? Full summary inside. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any related to High School Musical nor the High School Musical characters. **

**Troy Bolton the richest and popular guy goes to East High meets a smart girl named Gabriella Montez in the streets. He began to slack off in school and spent time with Ms. Montez but what he didn't know until later was she is blind. What would happen between them? What would happen between them if his parents found out he is spending time with a blind girl? Would Gabriella be able to see again or would she stay this way forever? **

Gabriella's Point of View: I am 20, living in a house with my parents. Both of my parents are professional-accountant but my mom quitted her job so she can take care of me because I am blind. For years, I've been relying on my mom to take care of me. I wished I can see this beautiful world again with my own eyes. There were so many uncompleted goals I wanted to accomplish when I am 20 but I never had a chance too. I want to be able to see this world again and lived in a normal life like the rest of people but would I get too? _Would I be able to live in a normal life like everyone else? Would I be able to complete the goals that I always dreamed of? Would I be able to see again? _Sometimes I wished, I would die soon that way I don't need to experience the sadness and pained that is holding upon inside of me. I hated I can't see anything, I hated I can't see the outside world. There are many things I wanted to see that I can't even list but I know I would never be able to see again. I hated being blind so much that I hated the person who caused me to be blind. I hated that person so much and I never forgot what happened.

**Flashbacks**

_I was in the garage and was finding my favorite blanket while my boyfriend was following behind me. I just told him now, I was moving to New Mexico tomorrow and never coming back. He was really angry at me for telling him now. _

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" _

"_How can I tell you? I tried to call you for days and you never answered your phone. I thought you wouldn't care so I just left it." She stopped what she was doing and faced him. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, "You know how much I cared about you?" _

_She laughed, "You cared about me? You wouldn't even care if I was laying in the hospital? If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be even going to disco and clubs every night" _

"_Why are you even changing the subject? In what way did you see me going to the club?" _

"_I saw with my own eyes because Taylor saw you in the disco when she passed by and called me and told me to come quickly." She raised her voice, "I didn't even care because I trust you but you had to break my heart and that is when I figured that nothing about me matters to you at all." _

"_Why are you still believing that bitch Taylor? Maybe, that guy looked like me and you thought it was me." He said, denying what he did. _

"_Are you implying that I am hallucinating? I might not know anything but I can see with my own eyes of that were you or not and I am not blind." She shouted, "I can see with my eyes if you're really in love with me and cared about me and apparently you aren't. I thought you were different from other guys but you're just the same as them." _

"_I don't want you to move and that is the final answer." He demanded, "You're staying with me and that is final." He grabbed her hand and tried to drag her inside but she kept pulling back. _

"_In what way do you have the right to say that? You don't own me." She yelled, "We have broken up already." _

"_This relationship isn't over until I said so." He shouted as he was trying to drag her inside. _

"_Let go of me." She kept struggling and struggling and bumped into the shelf but she didn't care, she wanted to get out of his gripped but she didn't see the one of the chemicals on the top shelf was wiggling. Before her dad became a professional accountant, he used to like doing experiments and observed. Suddenly she heard something on the top shelf broke, when she looked up the chemical splashed right on her eyes. She screamed really loudly as her mom came rushing to her. She told her dad to quickly call 911. As she was in the ambulance car, her mom was next to her "You'll be okay just hanged in their Gabriella." _

_As she was sending to emergency room, they heard her screaming. Everyone including her boyfriend and his parents were sitting in the chair waiting for the news. Gabriella's dad was standing and leaning against the wall as he said, "If anything happens to my daughter, you'll have to pay for it." _

_As they waited and waited, her mom becomes worried and worried. What if something happens to her? What if she can't make it? What if she would be blind? There were so many things going through her head as she was waiting for the doctor to come out. _

"_I am sorry but she would be permanent blind when she wakes up. There would be a nurse coming soon to show you where her room is." _

_Her mom walked up to Gabriella's boyfriend and shoved him against the wall and gripped on his jacket. "None of this would happen if you haven't demanded her to stay. None of this would happen if you would just let her go. None of this would happen if you haven't come. You made my daughter blind. Are you happy now? She had many goals she wished to accomplish and now she would never get her wished fulfilled and we would never be able to see her complete her goals. We could've been such a happy family when we moved to florida tomorrow but you had to ruin it." She grips on his jacket tighter and tighter as she wanted to kill him. "YOU RUINED HER LIFE." _

_Gabriella's dad convinced her to let him ago "Stopped, don't waste your voice on this bastard."_

"_STAY AWAY FROM US. DON'T COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN" She yelled, as he ran a faster and faster. He was afraid of what her mom would do again. _

"_We're really sorry about your daughter. We would properly punish our son and not let him see your daughter again. Truly, we are sorry." His parents walked away. _

**End of Flashbacks.**

It had been eight years since I last saw him and that was before I was blind. I never saw him again and I don't want to either. He not only ruined my eyes but my life. My life would've been perfect here if I wasn't blind. I would've been able to go to a normal school, has a job, many friends and on my way to study in the career I wanted to study but I guessed I wouldn't have a chance too. I would've been a great doctor if I wasn't like this. I would've been able to cure and helped a lot of people. It would've not only made me proud but my parents would be proud too. My mom wouldn't need to quit her job if I wasn't blind. We would've been a happy family but what was left now are stress and unhappiness and mostly I need to rely on my mom now. It was completely my fault if I would believe my mom in the first place that he wasn't a good guy none of these would happen. I feel so useless.

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review. **


End file.
